EF0077
}} Episode 77 of Emmerdale Farm was originally transmitted on Monday 16 July, 1973, with Script by RAY AND JUEL MANSELL. Plot Part One Day 86 - Wednesday 9 May 1973 In the Woolpack Amos sees the article in the paper about the Dale Breweries takeover. He starts to panic. Alison tries to calm him down. At Smithy Cottage Janie thinks that Frank is wasting his talents in the village just mending farm implements etc. He hasn't got the bottle to do anything about it. Matt and Peggy call round to see them and ask if Janie will be godmother to Sally. They have finally decided to have a christening. Later at Matt asks Annie to be godmother to both and Joe will be godfather to Sam. Annie is pleased Matt persuaded Peggy to get them christened, but Matt says it is thanks to what Sam said. Day 87 - Friday 11 May 1973 Joe is fishing with Bobby Benfield. Bobby is impatient. Joe finds out that he has been playing truant from school. When he questions why he isn't going to school Bobby gets angry and runs off It is Sam's confirmation day and he is nervous. Joe returns without Bobby. Bobby trips over a branch and hurts his face. When Jack sees him, Bobby says that Joe hit him. Part Two At 2 Church Lane Dr Scott patches Bobby up. He still insists that Joe hit him. In the Woolpack Alison is telling Henry how much she is enjoying working at the Village shop. Henry tries to insist that she doesn't make any long term plans and she realises that he is expecting more from her. Amos tells William that the brewery can't run a pub without a licensee and he's the only one who knows where everything is! Clare returns home after seeing Bobby's mother. She tells Jack he has been playing truant ever since they came back from Ireland. She refuses Jack's offer to take her out again saying she is too busy setting up the practice. Sam, Annie and Joe return home after the confirmation. Matt invites them over to Hawthorn Cottage for a little party. Jack seeks refuge at Smithy Cottage when it starts to rain heavily. Frank asks Jack about the concert in Leeds, explaining that Barney and his wife saw him. Jack's invited to stay for tea. At the Vicarage Edward is worried because Liz won't tell him anything. Alison tells him that Dr Scott advised Liz have private treatment with an osteopath. Edward says the Bishop has finally agreed to getting a new curate, from St Micheal's Church in Hotten. Amos is less worried about a takeover now after taking a phone call. He tells Henry his pal reckons its just rumour. He tries to get gossip from Henry about why Alison came back. Everyone goes back to the farm after the party in high spirits. They discuss what a shame it was that Peggy had to go to bed early. Matt dashes in out of breath and tells Annie that he found Peggy lying on the floor and he can't wake her. Credits Cast Numbers in brackets denote order of appearance Crew Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category: Episodes released on DVD Category: Episodes with two writers